mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Fight League
The Super Fight League ''', commonly abbreviated as the '''SFL, is a mixed martial arts promotion company based in the India. The organization was formed in late 2011 by Sanjay Dutt and Raj Kundra. The SFL is the first MMA promotion based in India. SFL events can be watched on Colors in India and on YouTube live worldwide due to a 3 year contract between the promotion and the website History The SFL was founded by celebrity entrepreneur IPL cricket team owner Raj Kundra and Bollywood megastar Sanjay Dutt in January 2012. Its intent is giving Indian mixed martial artists a platform to compete and grow in its home country whilst bringing in talented fighters from different parts of the world. They launched their first event on March 11, 2012, which was headlined by Bob 'The Beast' Sapp and James Thompson. On January 1, 2012, Ken Pavia was named CEO of the Super Fight League. He was asked by Kundra personally to become CEO of the SFL, with Pavia saying in an interview "Raj Kundra believes he needed experienced in each department of his organization and has put together the most impressive team that I have seen in 10 years in this sport". On February 27, the SFL announced that they had signed Todd Duffee, Trevor Prangley, Baga Agaev, Paul Kelly, Xavier Foupa-Pokam and Lena Ovchynnikova to four fight exclusive contracts. On June 23, the SFL announced that they had signed Jeff Monson, Satoshi Ishii, Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou, and Michael Page. It was announced by the Fight Network that they will show all of the SFL's events in North America on TV. SFL Challengers On August 5th, the SFL will air their reality show SFL Challengers.Similar to the The Ultimate Fighter, the show will take 8 male and 8 female up-and-coming Indian mixed martial artists, place them in the same house as each other whilst they compete to become the winner of the show. Every alternate episode has 2 fights where 2 fighters (male and female) graduate to the next round whereas the other two have to leave the camp. The show will go for 50 days and each week people will vote for who they want to see fight on a Friday night. The fighters will also be given tasks each week, as well as being trained by some of the best international trainers available. The winner will receive 20 lakhs (approx. $36000/£23000) and a 3-year contract worth 25 lakhs with the SFL. It will air on Neo Sports at 9pm and Zoom TV at 10pm every weekend. Each episode will also become available to watch from Youtube after they are shown on television. Rules SFL's current rules are based upon the Unified Rules of Mixed Martial Arts that were originally established by the New Jersey State Athletic Control Board and modified by the Nevada State Athletic Commission. Cage SFL uses a structure called the 'O'Zone. The 'O'Zone is a circular cage of Chain-link fencing that has been coated in black vinyl. There are two gates on opposite sides of the cage to allow for people to enter and leave the cage. Events See also * 2012 in Super Fight League References External links * Super Fight League Official Website Category:Super Fight League Category:Promotions and organizations Category:India promotions